An Osakan Story
by moviebook777
Summary: A prequel to AzuManga Daioh! CHAPTER 10 NOW UP! We've reached the climax of the story! After her performance, Ayumu goes after Sakura and finally tells Sakura what she really thinks of her. Don't worry, there will be more surprises in future chapters!
1. Clouds of Yakitori

DISCLAIMER: I don't own AzuManga Daioh or any of the characters in it

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AzuManga Daioh or any of the characters in it. Credit goes to Kiyohiko Azuma, the creator of AzuManga Daioh.**

**This story takes place in Osaka, Japan. Most of the people in this story will have an Osakan accent, which in the English version of AzuManga Daioh, was translated as a Texas or southern accent.**

**Chapter 1**

"There's somethin' I should tell you." Mom said as we were all seated at the table for dinner. It was beef curry again, because Dad doesn't know how to cook anythin' else. Mom had a big smile on her face, but Dad face remained stern. His face never changed. "Your father's been transferred to another building in his company. It's located in Tokyo, so we're going to be moving there next week. I've already talked to your teachers about it, Ayumu." As soon as I heard this news, I dropped my spoon and it landed right in my dinner. "When did this happen?" I asked. "I was told that I was to be transferred to Tokyo about four days ago. I decided to accept the job." my father replied quietly. "You took the job without even knowin' that we'd be livin' somewhere else?" I said again. However, when I thought about it, I really had no reason to be fightin' against this. The rest of my family lived in Tokyo, I hated my school here, and I didn't have any real friends. There was this one girl I was friends with for a while, Makoto, but she moved to America a few months ago. "Well…" I didn't know how to finish my sentence. I got up and walked to my room, leaving my curry and my parents with confused looks on their faces.

I was in my room only for a little while, just pacin' nervously back and forth. Why was I so upset about leavin' Osaka? I'd be leavin' nothing behind! I went over to my desk and sat on the chair. I picked up a pencil and threw it at the wall in front of me, only to have it bounce back and hit me in the forehead. "Ow!"

I bolted up out of the chair and I went into the livin' room. _Guess I won't be livin' here much longer, _I thought to myself. Just one week left to spend in Osaka. I sighed as I made my way over to the kotatsu. Would I be leavin' this behind too? I sat down and put my feet underneath the blanket, turned on the heater, and lay down.

_I was in the middle of Osaka. How'd I get here? I remember fallin' asleep not too long ago. Am I in a dream? I must be. The clouds are made of yakitori. _

_I see my neighbor, Mr. Horogoshi, sitting on a bench far off in the distance He's the only person I'll regret leavin' behind. Suddenly, there's a loud clap of thunder. My heart rumbles in my chest; I feel like it's gonna jump out. Rain begins to fall from the clouds of yakitori. Mr. Horogoshi stands up then vanishes quickly. "Aah!" I yell suddenly. I didn't want him to go! His house always smelled of tecchiri and crab, which made me wish that my house could smell like that. My feet begin to move unintentionally, faster and faster. Away from Osaka. Away from the city that smelled of food every day. I keep running, trying to stop. Suddenly I fall, and the ground disappears from under me. I plummet endlessly into nothing, while Osaka only gets further away from me. _


	2. What I Leave Behind

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with tears in my eyes. _I understand now, I thought to myself. I'm not upset about leaving behind any friends, or my school. I'm gonna be leavin' the wonderful city I've known and loved my whole life!_

I snapped out of my daze and dried the tears from my face. Then I remembered I have school today. I looked at the clock on the wall. _Crap! I missed 1__st__ Period!! _I had no time for breakfast, and my parents had already left for work. I quickly brushed my hair and threw on my uniform. I was halfway out the door when I realized I forgot to brush my teeth. I dug deep into my book bag and found a piece of gum, unwrapped it, and stuck it in my mouth.

I literally ran through the front door of my school, and got yelled at immediately. I went down the hall for the third year students in middle school and found my second period class, Math, which was already half over. When I walked through the door, my classmates and my teacher, Mrs. Toyohashi, stared at me blankly.

"Ayumu Kasuga, why in the world are you late?" she said.

"I'm sorry, Toyohashi-sensei. I guess I overslept." I explained.

"I understand that you'll be moving soon, but that doesn't give you the right to miss the remainder of your classes, do you understand, Kasuga-chan?"

"I understand, ma'am."

I started to walk to my desk, all eyes still on me. When you're late in 9th grade, it's a pretty big deal.

"Hold it right there, Kasuga-chan. What are you chewing?" Mrs. Toyohashi asked. _Crap! It's that piece of gum from this morning! I forgot to spit it out!_

"It's gum, sensei."

"Well go over to the trash can and spit it out! You know better to be late to class, let alone chew gum in class!" she said sternly.

As I walked over to the trash can, I noticed my classmates trying to hold back giggles. I spit out my gum and walked back to my desk as Mrs. Toyohashi ordered for the giggling to stop.

At lunch, I always sit alone. I really don't mind it, though. It gives me time to do what I do best: daydream. As I walked to my table, a girl from my math class walked by me with a smirk on her face.

"You really got busted today, huh, Space Cadet?" she giggled and walked away.

I went to my table and sat down. I started eating when all of a sudden, Ryouta, a boy from 2nd period, sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You know I wasn't laughing at you earlier, right?" he said.

"I know. Thanks, Ryouta-kun" I replied, blushing lightly. I secretly have a crush on Ryouta, but we really aren't even friends. He's just a nice boy who helps me when I'm picked on, but I don't really see him any other time.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Um..no not at all." I said.

A beautiful opportunity opened up for me at that moment. The chance to become friends with Ryouta, and maybe something more.

And then it hit me.

I'm moving.

I'll have to leave Ryouta behind.


	3. ChibiChan

**Chapter 3**

When I realized that I'd be leavin' Ryouta behind, tears started to form in my eyes. _Great. Now I'm gonna start cryin' in front of him and make him think I'm a freak._

"Kasuga-san, are you alright?" he asked. _He's so kind..._

"Yeah." I lied.

"You're taking the giggling thing hard, huh?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. Just thinkin' about movin'." I replied. Another lie. I was thinkin' about how I was never gonna see him again.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he said. It seemed like he was in an awkward position with a teary eyed girl in front of him. I tried to change the subject.

We talked about the weather, the upcoming culture festival, which was happening the day before I was leaving, and takoyaki.

The bell rang. "Oh. That went fast." Ryouta said. "We have P.E. now."

I hated gym. More than I hated math.

I entered the locker room and I immediately saw that girl from my math class. _She's about to make another comment about me. I know it._

"Hey Space Case!" she called out. _Crap. Here it comes..._

"I saw you with Ryouta at lunch. I feel so bad for him for feeling like he has to sit next to a ditz like you!" she chirped.All the girls started laughing again.I tried to ignore by gettin' out my gym clothes.

"Hey Sakura, I thought I saw Ryouta looking at you the other day. I think he might like you!" one girl said. My gut wrenched.

"What?" I remarked. I regret opening my mouth.The girls stared at me for one moment, as if I'd never spoken before or as if I had said something shockin'. Sakura grinned.

"I can't blame him for liking what he sees. Maybe I'll ask him out." then she eyed me."Chibi-chan!" she pointed at me. "Don't get any ideas." The bell rang, and the girls walked outside for gym. I stayed behind for one minute, swallowing hard as I tried to hold back my tears.

_Chibi-chan? CHIBI-CHAN?! Is this my new nickname? I can't believe it! I've lost my chance with Ryouta! As if I had any chance at all. I'm moving._

I walked out of the locker room and outside. Everyone was lined up for a relay, which I'm horrible at. I always come in last. My P.E. teacher looked at me. I knew it. I'm late again.

"Kasuga-san." she said. "You're late."

"Yes. I'm sorry, sensei."

"What could you have been doing that me you tardy, Kasuga-san?"

Then Sakura piped up. "She was in the locker room trying to fix her hair, but I told her that it would get messed up anyway. She just pushed me away and kept fixing it. I didn't know she was so obsessed with looks!" what a liar.

"Did I ask you, Sakura-chan?" Sensei asked. I smiled thinly.

"Don't smile, Kasuga-san! For holding up the class, you shall take another two laps after the relay is finished." Great. As if I don't look like a big buffoon already.

I got in line for the relay, and I paused to look at Ryouta, a couple people ahead of me. He saw me and smiled and waved, and I looked down and blushed. He's to good for Sakura.

Speak of the devil, someone flicked the back of my head. Her.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Chibi-chan." She hissed.

The relay began, and as I was crossing the finish line, last by the way, I tripped. Everyone saw it and giggled. As soon as I got up I heard "Two more laps, Kasuga-san".

My life is over.


	4. March is Cold

Chapter 4

I went straight home after gym today.

I usually stay a half an hour after school ends to read in the library. But I can't risk running into Sakura again, or worse, Ryouta.

My parents work late; both until 8:00. I'm left with the chore of making dinner for the family during the weekdays, which I'm horrible at. I only know how to cook two dishes; beef curry, which my dad taught me to make, and takoyaki. I don't have the energy to cook tonight. I'll call for takeout later.

I changed out of my school uniform and into some regular clothes: a sweater (it got colder after gym. It's been an unusual March) and jeans. I went down into the living room and began to dial the number for takeout, when the doorbell rang. _Who could that be? Are my parents home early? _I walked to the door an opened it.

"Kasuga-san!"

"Ryouta?" I can't believe he's here! "What are you doing here?"

"If you're up to it, I know this great takoyaki stand nearby. Are you hungry? I'll pay for it." he asked. _I'm so happy to see him!_

"Um...Sure. I'd love to. Just let me get my coat. You wanna come in?" _Why did I invite him inside? I'm so nervous, I'm probably gonna say something stupid! And did he not see what a fool I made of myself in gym earlier?_

"Yeah, sure." he replied.

I went to the closet and put on my coat and a pink scarf. "Alright. Let's go." I said.

It was about a five minute walk into the city. We were both so nervous that we didn't know what to talk about on the way. It was so awkward. When we got to the stand, Ryouta was the first in line.

"You can go sit over at that bench over there if you'd like." he said.

"It's alright. We're the only ones on line." I said back.

Ryouta ordered the takoyaki and paid for the both of us. We sat on a bench to the right of the stand. Just the smell of the takoyaki made me more hungry.

"It's pretty crowded in the city today." I said, trying to make small talk. _Duh. It's always crowded in Osaka._

"Yeah. You wouldn't expect so many people to be out when it's this cold." he said back. I don't know why he doesn't think I'm an idiot. I took a bite of my takoyaki, but chewed and swallowed it immediately.

"Ow! Mine are steaming!"

"Oh. Here, want one of mine?" he asked.

He held out one takoyaki on a toothpick towards me. _Is he trying to feed it to me? _ My stomach jumped. He's trying to feed me takoyaki!

"Sure. Thanks." I said quietly. I opened my mouth and ate the takoyaki right of the toothpick, thankful that this one was a better temperature.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you at gym. Mrs. Oyajii is a pretty strict teacher." he said. _What about the crud Sakura made up about me? Maybe he didn't hear her._

"Yeah. She is..." I said.

I tried another one of my takoyaki, which had cooled down. I started looking out at the crowd of people walking by and saw a familiar face.

Damn. Sakura. And she's headed this way.

She walked up to us and smiled all too innocently. "Hi Ryouta!" she said, completely ignoring me.

"Hi Sakura-san." Ryouta answered. _He doesn't call me by my first name..._

"I'm sorry to bother you when you have company, but I don't know your phone number, so I couldn't call you. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime. Maybe go see a movie?" she asked. My heart plummeted.

"Um...ok. How's Saturday?" he asked. _Ryouta, don't!_

"Perfect. Here's my number." she handed him a piece of paper.

"Ok. I'll call you so we can schedule a time." he said.

"Cool. See you soon!" she said smiling.

She began walking away. While Ryouta wasn't looking, she turned her head and looked at me. She mouthed something to me, which to my despair, I understood.

"Eat your heart out, Chibi-chan."


	5. Without Guilt, I Accept Your Challenge

Chapter 5

_I hate Sakura._

After that, I couldn't bear to look at Ryouta. I told him I had to get dinner ready for my family (which is something I still don't have the energy to do). He was kind enough to walk me home.

And yet he's stupid enough to go out with that girl.

When I walked inside, Ryouta said goodbye and I thanked him for treating me to the takoyaki. I shut the door and took off my coat. _They're going out on Saturday..._

I ran upstairs to my room and looked at my calendar. _What day is it today? _Today's Thursday. _Ugh...their date is in 2 days! _I wanted to know how many more days there were until I have to move. _Let's see. Today's Thursday, and I found I was going to be moving yesterday, Wednesday. A week from yesterday...culture festival is the day before I leave, Tuesday. _I have to leave in six days.

I went back downstairs to the living room and made sure to call for takeout. After that was taken care of, I turned on the TV and left it on the channel it was already on: the news. As I made my way over to the kotatsu I noticed something on the floor. It was a small slip of paper. I picked it up. _It's Sakura's phone number. It must've fallen out of Ryouta's pocket. _I thought I should call Ryouta and tell him he lost it, but the thought of him with her just made my anger boil. _Forget that! _I tore it up.

The next morning I finally woke up at a time where I could eat breakfast and actually make it to school without being late. I made it to my first period class, History, which I have, unfortunately, with Sakura. The only classes I don't have with her are Science and English. I went over to my desk and waited for class to start. Some of the girls looked at me funny, like I wasn't supposed to be there. I'm often late to first period, and I often fall asleep during that class; last semester it got so bad that I nearly failed that class.

Mr. Sato walked in and began class with "Kasuga-san, it's a pleasure to see you on time after you missed out on class yesterday!" _I can't believe he would call me out like that! Oh well. I guess it's my own fault for oversleeping. _"As you all know, class, the culture festival is coming up on Tuesday. The school has granted our class permission to use the stage to host a concert. Are there any last minute requests for performers? This is the last day to sign up." he went on.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Imura-san?" he answered.

"I was talking to Kasuga-san earlier about this. She told me that she would love to be one of the singers for the culture festival!" she said. _Oh my God. She's going for total sabotage, isn't she?_

"Is this true, Kasuga-san?" Sensei asked.

My whole junior high life, Sakura has been out to get me. She's been getting the school to believe I'm good for nothing; that I have no talent. The one thing I never got to do was fight back. I'm gonna prove her wrong.

"Yes, sensei. It's true. I'd love to perform in the culture festival." I answered.

My whole class gasped. _You heard me. I'm gonna sing. Onstage. _I may not be good at school, or thinking, or staying awake, or sports, but I know my voice is decent.

"Very well, Kasuga-san. I'll make sure you're one of the students to perform." Sensei responded.

After class ended, I ran into Sakura in the hall. She came up to me. _I can't wait to see her reaction._

"Chibi-chan, you're actually gonna perform at the culture festival?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am. Is there something wrong with that?" I really don't wanna here the answer to that question...

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm glad. I can't wait to see you pull an epic screw-up onstage in front of the whole school. I be sure to bring my earplugs." she said. I gave her an evil smile.

As she walked away, I yelled to her "Have a great time with Ryouta on Saturday!"

"If he ever calls you" I muttered to myself.

For the first time this whole week, I'm in a great mood.


	6. Hiromi and Ayumi Hamasaki

Chapter 6

I can't believe what I got myself into. Now I actually have to get up onstage and sing in front of people at the culture festival! Maybe I'm trying to prove to Sakura that I can actually do something, but what if I screw up?

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. After I got my food, I was walking to find an empty table when I heard "Ayumu-san, over here!" I looked to my left and saw this girl I recognized from history class. She had straight chin-length black hair and blue-green eyes. She was really pretty. I walked over to her table and sat down.

"Hi." I said to her shyly.

"Hi, Ayumu-san." she said back.

"You're in my homeroom, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah. My name's Hiromi." she responded.

Ryouta came and sat down next to me.

"Ryouta, this is Hiromi." I said.

"I know. She's my sister." he replied.

"Really? I had no idea you had a sister!" I said surprised.

"We're actually fraternal twins." Hiromi said.

"Really?" I asked, my jaw dropping. _I can't believe Ryouta has a twin!_

"I was born first!" Ryouta mentioned. Hiromi threw a small handful of rice at Ryouta.

"Ack! Hey! And that was for?" he asked.

"Does it matter who was born first?" she said, glaring at him. _She must have some sort of complex about being younger..._

I looked at Hiromi and then at Ryouta. They actually looked like twins! They had similar facial features and black hair. The only difference I noticed was that Hiromi's eyes were bluer while Ryouta's were greener.

"I never would've thought that you would want get up onstage and sing at the culture festival, Ayumu-san!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"You're singing, Kasuga-san?" Ryouta asked. He wasn't in my homeroom class.

"Yes. I'm a little nervous about it, though. Knowing me, I could totally blank out onstage!" I said.

"You know if you're that nervous about it, you could back out." Hiromi suggested.

"No. There's no way I'm backing down." I said with a determined look on my face.

"I've never seen you look so determined, Kasuga-san!" Ryouta said.

I looked down and smiled. Then I looked over my right shoulder. Across the cafeteria I could see Sakura standing with a tray of food in her hands, shooting me a look that conveyed that she was epically pissed at me. I immediately turned away.

"You okay, Ayumu?" Hiromi asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I replied, smiling.

"So do you know what you're going to sing yet?" Ryouta asked, slurping a soba noodle.

I thought for a moment, then answered. "I'm thinking 'Pride' by Ayumi Hamasaki."

"That's a really beautiful song! She's my favorite singer, Ayumi Hamasaki!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about forgetting the words." I said nervously.

"That's totally normal. Hey, if you want, I could help you prepare for it. We could get together sometime!" Hiromi suggested.

She reached into her book bag and got out a small piece of paper and a red pen. She scribbled something on it, then handed it to me.

"That's my cell number, and below it is my home number. Give me a call sometime, okay? Oh, only if you want to, that is." she said.

"I'll call you. Thanks!" I replied.

I was silent the rest of the period. Ryouta went on eating his soba while he and Hiromi were talking about something. Me, I had detached myself from reality and started thinking about the upcoming festival. Today's Friday, and the festival is on Tuesday. I'm leaving in only five days.

_Hang on. Today's Friday?_

_That means tomorrow's Saturday._

_The day Ryouta is supposed to go out with Sakura._

_But he doesn't have her number._

_Because I ripped it up..._

_Sakura's gonna kill me..._


	7. Misconception

Chapter 7

Today's Saturday. The day Ryouta is supposed to go out with Sakura, and probably the last day of my life...

I brought this upon myself, though. I rarely lose my temper, and seeing Sakura's number on that piece of paper just set me off, so I got rid of it. This is technically my fault.

Anyway, I took Hiromi's advice and at 1:00, I went over to her and Ryouta's house. I brought my Ayumi Hamasaki CD with the song I'm gonna sing on it, and a packed lunch of salmon onigiri, one of my favorite snacks. I walked up to the front door and knocked and sure enough, Hiromi answered.

"Ayumu-chan! It's nice to see you! Come on in, make yourself at home!" she said enthusiastically. _No girl has ever been this happy to see me since I became friends with Motoko back in 5th grade!_ I was really happy.

"Thanks, Hiromi-san!" I responded.

She showed me upstairs to her room and motioned for me to put in the CD.

"Ok! Give it your all, Ayu-chan!" _Ayu-chan? Well it's better than the other nickname I received from Sakura..._

I shyly began singing, missing a few words along the way. I kept myself focused on Hiromi's expression while I sang. It didn't change much; she seemed content with my voice the whole way through. As the song ended I saw her nod her head and she clapped her hands softly.

"Very good, Ayu-chan! You missed a few words along the way though."

"Yeah, I kinda picked up on that. Sorry." I said.

"It's no problem. You have a few days to work on it. You've got a copy of the lyrics, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, if you look them over once or twice a day and practice, I'm sure you'll do fine!" she said.

"Oh, good." I sighed with relief. Then I remembered that I hadn't seen Ryouta in the house. I thought about asking Hiromi where he was, but I didn't want to pry. Or maybe just a little bit...

"Hey, Hiromi. Do you know where Ryouta is?" I asked quietly, blushing a little when I said his name.

"Yup. He's out with Sakura. Why?" _Out with Sakura? How on Earth is this possible? Hiromi doesn't know about Ryouta losing Sakura's number...I'll figure it out._

"No reason. Just curious." I lied. Then I remembered something else. At lunch yesterday, Hiromi got mad at Ryouta for saying he was born a few minutes before her.

"Hey, Hiromi. I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have some sort of complex about being younger than Ryouta?"

I saw her turn around from her desk and give me a blank stare. Expressionless. _Uh oh..._

"Well. I...should I tell you this...um.." she struggled.

"Oh! You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable, I guess I'm just prying." I apologized.

"No. I'm not mad. I figured that I'd tell you someday anyway." she said. She step away from her desk and sat down next to me on her bed.

"You know how Ryouta and I are twins, right?" Hiromi asked. I nodded. "Well, when my mom found out she was pregnant, the doctors thought that she was carrying only one child, a boy. Turns out they read the sonogram wrong. When her due date came around, Ryouta was born, and she was left with barely any strength. She was so weak already, that when the doctors found out that she still had another baby inside of her, they feared that she and I wouldn't make it. Well, I did. My mother didn't."

When she finished her story, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "My dad says it's not my fault, but I'm hated by my mother's side of the family. They say that I'm selfish and I took her life." she said, beginning to cry. "But I don't see how they came to that conclusion!" she broke down. She put her face in her hands, and began crying. I couldn't help but start crying too. I moved closer to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"You're right. That's just a ridiculous conclusion. It's not like you wanted that to happen. You were so innocent, just being born into the world. It isn't your fault. And I'm sure that everyone knows that. Especially your mom. Your mother's side of the family blaming you for her death is just their way of dealing with the pain. Definitely the wrong way to deal with it though. You didn't do anything wrong, Hiromi." I told her, sobbing.

She remained silent, her crying being reduced to sniffled. She still hugged me. After a few minutes, she said I could go home.

As I walked out of her house, I saw Ryouta walk in the door. We stood in front of each other for a few seconds, when I smiled and broke the silence.

"You have great sister, Ryouta-kun."

I left.


	8. Monday's Feelings

Chapter 8

Today's Monday. Two days ago, I went to Hiromi and Ryouta's house so Hiromi-chan could help me prepare for my performance in the culture fest, which is tomorrow. _I am SO nervous..._

After 5th period ended, I made my way over to 6th period P.E. While I was walking out of the classroom, I saw Hiromi in the hallway. I ran over to her and called her.

"Romi-chan!" I yelled, using my new nickname for her.

"Ayu-chan!" she called back. I walked over to her, and we began walking together.

"What do you have next?" I asked her.

"Science." she answered. Then she looked at me and smiled. "So are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Nope. I'm really nervous."

"I'm excited for you. I know you'll do great! You've been practicing right?"

"Yup. Like you wouldn't believe" I responded. We walked a little further without saying anything, until she asked "Hey, you're leaving for Tokyo on Wednesday, aren't you?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm really gonna miss you." she said quietly, almost to herself. Even though we've only known each other for a little more than 3 days, we've become really close friends.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

After a long pause, she turned to me and pointed to a separate hallway to the left. "I have to turn here. See you at lunch!" she smiled and waved, then walked away. I kept walking towards the locker room, with butterflies in my stomach. _I'm gonna run into Sakura..._

I entered the girls' locker room, trying to stay hidden. My plan failed. Sakura saw me. She was surrounded by a few of her friends, who all rolled their eyes at me. Then Sakura turned to them and whispered something. I tried eavesdropping, but I could only make out the words "...airheaded bitch...stop me from..Ryouta...of her freakin' mind...". She caught me eavesdropping and said "You better not be doing what I think you're doing, moron. I swear, you're gonna get what's coming to you." Then she went outside.

The rest of the day I managed to avoid Sakura. I stayed after school a little bit to get some homework done before going home. By the time I finished, it was already a little past 5:00, and the sun had started to go down. As I was leaving the mostly empty school, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I yelped, only to find out that it was Ryouta.

"Oh. Sorry I scared you" he said with an embarrassed laugh. "Can I walk you home? It's dangerous for a girl to be walking alone at night."

 I couldn't help but turn red. I nodded.

We started walking, an awkward silence between us. It was beautiful outside, and it felt a little embarrassing to be walking with the guy I have feelings for in a sort of romantic setting. Then I said something without thinking: "So, how'd it go with Sakura on Saturday?"

He looked at me and said "Why do you wanna know?" I don't know if he thought I was snooping around, but I tensed up.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way." he reassured me. "It went okay. We went to a movie together, I took her home, we had a good time!" he said. My stomach had this strange feeling in it, almost like nausea. I just nodded, hoping that was the end of that story.

As we reached the front driveway of my house, we stopped and I turned to Ryouta to thank him.

"This is my house. Thanks for walking me home." I said, still blushing. Then he put the back of his hand up to my forehead and left it there. I got lightheaded.

"Uh..." I said.

"Nothing. It's just that you're face has been red the entire way here. I thought you had a fever or something." he said. Then he smiled at me. "No problem, by the way. Anytime." he said, referring to him walking me home. Then he waved to me and started walking away.

"See you tomorrow, Kasuga-san! Can't wait to hear you sing!" he said as he walked away.

As I walked up to the front door of my house, in that period of about 10 seconds, I decided that I'm in love with Ryouta.


	9. Pride

Chapter 9

It's that day. The day of the culture festival. I'm still too nervous for words, and still love struck. Just that one gesture, Ryouta walking me home last night, was enough for my feelings to go from a crush to, as far as I know, a one-sided love. _What a stupid thing to think, 'one-sided love'. Ryouta is dating my worst enemy, and most likely doesn't even feel anything romantic towards me. I can't let myself get to caught up in this. I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow._

The concert that my homeroom class is holding doesn't start until fourth period, and it's only second period now. A little less than an hour and a half before my performance.

Our teacher gave us permission to go and look at the other class's showcases, so I wandered around alone throughout the busy school. Many classes set up cafes, haunted houses, the usual exhibits. I even passed by class 3-C, Ryouta's homeroom class, which set up an Osakan snack stand. I spotted Ryouta at work making takoyaki, which we had eaten together a few days ago, and went up to the stand.

"Hey, you." I said. Ryouta turned around, and I noticed he was wearing a white apron. I couldn't help but smile.

"I gotta say, an apron doesn't quite suit you!" I said jokingly, pointing at the apron. Ryouta shook his head and smiled, pointing a takoyaki pick at me.

"Hey, I didn't ask you for your opinion." he said. I knew he was joking. Then he walked up to the counter. "I was able to get someone to cover for me so I can see you perform. I can't wait." he explained. As I was about to answer him, I felt someone hug me from behind. It was my mom, and my dad was standing behind her.

"Ayumu-chan!" my mom exclaimed. "Your father and I can't wait to see you perform! We're really proud of you already!"

"Thanks, Mom. You too, Dad." I thanked them.

"We're gonna walk around and look at some of the other exhibitions. We'll be at the stage before you go on. Good luck, Ayumu-chan." my dad said. Then they waved to Ryouta, who waved back, and walked away.

Before I knew it, it was fourth period, and the concert was about to begin. I made my way over to the stage, when someone walked up next me.

"The moment of truth has come, hasn't it, Chibi-baka." Sakura.

"I wouldn't make it sound like such a big deal, Fukaikan-chan." I rebutted, calling her the Japanese word for "annoyance". She glared at me for a moment, then said,

"You're leaving tomorrow, huh? Finally. It'd be so much more convenient for me and Ryouta without you here." she said in a mocking tone. I couldn't find any words to say back to her, so I kept my mouth shut, and kept on walking.

She left my side after a little bit, and I finally reached the entry way to the stage. I stood for a moment, staring at the doors dumbly. I inhaled and exhaled heavily. _I can't believe this is how I leave my mark on this school. If I screw this up, I'll forever be known as this schools' Chibi-chan..._

"Kasuga-san!" a male voice said behind me. I whirled around, and saw Ryouta holding a small bouquet of roses, and Hiromi standing next to him.

"These are from us, Ayu-chan!" Hiromi said as Ryouta handed me the bouquet.

"Thanks so much, guys!" I said with a huge smile on my face. "Aww. You're gonna make me cry!" I said, while trying not cry.

"Good luck, Kasuga-san! Look for us in the audience, okay?" Ryouta asked.

"Sure, no problem." I said softly.

All of a sudden, Hiromi walked up to me and gave me a hug. Now, I really had to try not to cry. Then, as we pulled apart, Ryouta said,

"Do I get a hug too?"

I really had no idea what to do with myself, but I sure as hell was too frozen to initiate the hug, so Ryouta did. I felt myself blushing.

They walked away, and I pushed the door open, then walked backstage. There was a man on a stool next to some sort of speaker-thing, and I walked up to him and gave him the CD.

"You can walk out there. Good luck." he said.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

I walked up to the curtain and pulled it back slowly, butterflies going insane in my stomach. I walked out onto the stage and up to the microphone, looking at the crowd of people in the audience. I found Ryouta and Hiromi in the 3rd row from the front, Sakura in the row behind them, and my parents farther back. _Oh man. This really is it, isn't it..._

Then the lights dimmed, which caught me off guard and brought me out of my daze. I imagined the page with the song's lyrics in my head, and the words zoomed by quickly in my mind. I think I've got them down. Then, the song started playing. I started singing.

_Kimi no sono jiyuu ga mabushi sugiru To yuu shoujo ni Sonzai suru imi sura mitsuke rare naku temo To kotaeta_

_Hito ga moshi nai mono bakari o Nedaru ikimono da to shitara Aa bokutachi ga hontou ni hoshii Mono wa ittai nan darou_

_Sorekara no shoujo wa tada hitasura ni Mogaita ageku Komiageru munashisa ni kizuita toki Arata na hakken o_

_Bokutachi wa itsumo yume o miru Koto de asu e no tobira hiraku Aa kono sekai ni tashika na mono nado Nai koto o shitte te mo_

_Kitto aru mada minu basho ni wa Bokutachi o matsu hana ga Akiru koto ni narete kasoku shite shimau Sono mae ni_

_Soko ga moshi kono yo no hate demo Hito ga muda da to waratte mo Tomo ni ikou akirameru yori mo Kowai koto nado nai no dakara..._

As the music faded out, everyone in the audience started clapping and cheering! I can't believe it! I guess this means I did okay! I felt myself smiling and I bowed to the crowd. As I came back up, I saw a few people giving me a standing ovation. By a few people, I meant my parents, Hiromi and Ryouta, and some other people. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the entrance to the auditorium opening and I saw Sakura walking out. This couldn't be good...

**AN: If anyone's curious as to the song Osaka just sang, here's a link to the song. Please listen cause it's really pretty!**

**.com/watch?v=dVRvcLL3Stg**


	10. Transparency

Chapter 10

I finally got my performance over with, and everything looked like it went well. I was feeling so relieved, until I saw Sakura walking out of the auditorium as soon as I was finished. Something had to be up.

I was the last performer, so as soon as I left the auditorium, the halls were crowded with people from the audience. Then, a rush of people gravitated towards me, and they started congratulating me. I heard things like "You were awesome!" and "I never knew you had a great voice!". I knew people wanted me to thank them, but I was in a daze, trying to figure out where Sakura had run off to. I never was this eager to see her.

I broke free from the crowd and walked into the ladies room. It seemed empty, so I walked up to the sink and looked in the mirror, trying to regain my composure. I was so exhausted. I had never had a crowd of people rushing towards me like that, so I was taken off guard a little. After I got myself together, I decided to give up on Sakura and look for Ryouta. As I was walking out, one of the stalls opened, and I stopped. I thought maybe it would be my mom or Hiromi.

Looking back on it now, I wonder how my life would have been if I had kept walking.

"Chibi-chan, what a great performance!" I sure do have the best luck.

"Thanks, Sakura. I'm glad it was up to your standards." I replied.

"It sure was. What a great way to leave your mark on the school, huh. I gotta hand it to you, you didn't screw up this time." she said with the fakest smile I've ever seen. She _really _wanted me to mess up.

"So tomorrow's the last day, huh? You're finally leaving." she said, pulling out a hair tie and fiddling with her hair. "I can't say that I'll miss you, though."

"I could say the same." I said.

"Is that so?" she said, letting go of her blond hair and looking straight at me. "If that's how you feel, then I'm glad you're leaving tomorrow. Ryouta can finally forget you and we can actually start having some sort of relationship." she said, smiling.

Remember how I said I rarely lose my temper? Yeah. This would be one of those times. Without thinking of the repercussions, I slapped Sakura right across the face. The sound it made still haunts me a little.

"Will you be _quiet_ about Ryouta?" I yelled. "You have absolutely no feelings for him! You could care less! You know I like him, so you're going out with him to get back at me! I can see right through you! You're as transparent as a window!"

It really did feel good to blow of some steam, but all of that steam flew right back at me. Sakura stared at me for a moment, but then she smiled a real evil smile. The next thing I knew, she slapped me across the face with 10 times as much force, followed by a marvelous punch to the pit of my stomach. It felt like I got run over by a rocket.

"Could you see that through the window?" she said as I stood there, trembling in massive pain. Because I'm such a weakling, I felt my knees begin to buckle, and I felt like I was caving inwards. As Sakura walked out of the bathroom, I sank to my knees, and the world started to turn black. The last thing I heard was another stall opening, and finally, I was unconscious.


End file.
